The Legend Of The Skies
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Saat dunia mulai diliputi awan hitam, saat gemuruh-gemuruh terdengar sangat jelas, saat petir menyambar-nyambar tanpa pandang bulu. Semua berubah, dengan adanya jeritan yang telah berubah menjadi melodi menyayat hati. Saat sang Phoenix tak bisa bangkit lagi. Dan sang makhluk Mitologi itu meminta bantuannya. "Kami membutuhkanmu!" Pada seorang bocah berbaju maid yang tengah menangis


Dahulu kala, ada sejenis 'Burung' keramat tercipta dari api (Phoenix) berumur panjang yang dapat beregenerasi atau lahir kembali. Dan dikatakan bahwa umur hidup burung itu bisa mencapai 500 tahun, sungguh itu bukanlah waktu hidup yang normal, bahkan ada Phoenix yang hidup mencapai 1461 tahun, dan setelah umurnya mencapai batas ia akan membakar dirinya sampai tersisala abu...

Dan dari abu itulah muncul Phoenix muda. Dan katanya, Phoenix memiliki bulu merah keemasan yang terang, dan adapula yang mengatakan bulu Phoenix berwarna-warni... hingga seorang penyair latin Ovid, menuliskannya:

.

-_X_-

.

 _Kebanyakan makhluk musim semi dari orang lain,_

 _tetapi ada jenis tertentu yang mereproduksi dirinya sendiri._

 _Orang Asyur menyebutnya Phoenix._

 _Ini tidak tinggal pada buah atau bunga, tetapi pada gusi kemenyan dan bau-bauan._

 _Ketika telah hidup lima ratus tahun,_

 _ia membangun sendiri sarangnya di cabang-cabang pohon ek,_

 _atau di atas pohon palem._

 _Dalam ini mengumpulkan mur kayu manis,_

 _dan spikenard,_

 _dan bahan-bahan membangun tumpukan pada yang deposito itu sendiri,_

 _dan juga sekarat,_

 _bernafas keluar bau nafas terakhir di tengah-tengah._

 _Dari tubuh burung orangtua,_

 _seorang Phoenix muda isu sebagainya,_

 _ditakdirkan untuk hidup selama hidup sebagai pendahulunya._

 _Saat ini telah tumbuh dan memperoleh kekuatan yang cukup,_

 _ia mengangkat sarangnya dari pohon (tempatnya sendiri dan Teman-induk kubur),_

 _dan membawanya ke kota Heliopolis di Mesir,_

 _dan deposito dalam kuil Matahari._

.

-_X_-

.

Dan dalam kebudayaan Mesir kuno, Phoenix dikenal dengan nama "Benu" dan berasal dari Heliopolis, kota Matahari. Dalam heliogryphMesir, Phoenix melambangkan perjalanan waktu dan masih merupakan simbol kehidupan abadi hingga kini. Di zaman akhir, tulisan Phoenix juga digunakan untuk mewakili Dewa Matahari, Ra, secara langsung sebagai simbol matahari terbit dan tebenam.

* * *

Boboiboy Belongs to © Animonsta/Monsta studio

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(Hati-hati dengan Typo!karna Typo menguasai Fanfic Yaku!), alur cepat, berbelit XD

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, konflik, Hurt/Conform

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

The Legend Of The Skies

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

-_X_-

.

Angin Topan datang walau tak terlalu kencang, diiringi dengan benturan mobil-mobil yang saling menabrak di jalan raya mengakibatkan kecelakaan total. Burung-burung dan hewan-hewan berteriak dan berlari pergi dari tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa, dan angin mulai menjadi ganas dan berniat memakan kota kecil itu.

Hujan kecil terjadi sesaat, saat petir menyambar-nyambar di langit yang mulai ditutupi awan hitam. Gemuruh-gemuruh dahsyat bagai menjadi Background kota kecil ini. Angin topan mulai tak terkendali dan berniat memakan bulat-bulat kota ini.

Semua orang menjerit-jerit dan mulai berlarian tak tentu arah. Petir mulai menyambar-nyambar, angin semakin kuat dan hampir membawa seluruh benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Gemuruh dahsyat semakin terdengar nyaring bagaikan alunan musik.

Orang-orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri, mobil-mobil rusak terbengkalai begitu saja saat mobil itu sudah tak berbentuk, bisa dibilang mobil itu adalah korban kecelakaan. Semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung, berhambur keluar, saat ada Petir dan kilat diiringi suara yang dapat memekakkan telinga.

Tapi... ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang terduduk memeluk kakinya di samping mobil rusak dan hampir hancur, sambil meringkuk penuh ketakutan. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya, dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang meremas bajunya.

Anak kecil dengan baju Maid, yang cukup panjang, dan kain yang menutupi setengan rambutnya, dan diikat ketengkuknya. Kakinya tertekuk dengan tanpa alas. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, dan getaran tak kalah hebat dari tubuhnya.

Takut...

Kalut...

Sedih...

Kacau...

Itu yang orang-orang rasakan, dan ia merasa ia tak bisa apa-apa. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak kecil?yang bisanya hanya menangis dan menangis bila dihadapkan dalam masalah...

Tangan kecilnya terulur untuk menghapus butir-butir bening yang sudah ia paksakan agar tidak keluar. Perasaannya benar-benar Kalut, ia tadinya berfikir untuk berlari. Bukannya berdiam dan beringkuk di samping mobil rongsok! Tapi, kakinya menolak untuk bergerak, mengangkat tangan yang dulu menurutnya mudah, sekarang benar-benar sulit.

Matanya bergulir menatap aspal, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis. Miris, ia tak mau mendengar jeritan penuh penderitaan yang orang-orang rasakan di hadapannya. Ia berharap tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya di sini.

Sungguh, ia berfikir lebih baik ia disiksa oleh Tuan-nya, daripada harus melihat kenyataan yang pahit. Ia tak pernah berfikir hal ini akan terjadi, padahal pagi tadi berjalan seperti biasa, sebelum angin topan ganas datang menghebohkan.

Ia ingin membantu...

Ia tak kuat...

Ia masih bisa melihat semuanya... semua kenyataan pahit yang ada di hadapannya. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan di depan matanya...

Ia masih bisa mendengar semuanya... semua tangisan dan jeritan memekakan telinga yang sedang terjadi. Bagai alunan musik yang menyayat hati...

BRAK!

TIIINN...TIINN...

"AAAAAAAAAAA...!"

"AAARRRGGHH..."

"AWAS!"

Kacau.

Itu yang ia pikirkan, ia tak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin ia harus berfikir bahwa ajalnya memang sudah dekat. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menunggu detik-detik ajalnyanya menjemput. Mungkin ia akan mati tertabrak, atau tertimpa pohon di hadapanya, dan bisa juga terlahap angin topan.

Ia mulai berhalusinasi... tentang ia yang menyelamatkan kota ini, berdiri di tengah kekacauan dan memberikan semangat, atau mengumpulkan orang-orang dan mencari tempat berlindung, atau sekedar memikirkan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi nyatanya...

Ia takut...

Sangat takut...

Kakinya bahkan tidak mau bergerak untuk berlari melakukan hal yang berguna, tangannya bahkan sekarang hanya bisa bergetar dan tak mau bergerak, kupingnya tak mau tertutup dan malah menjadi peka terhadap melodi-melodi yang menyayat hati, matanya berusaha ia tutup, dan itu malah membuat air matanya turun dengan deras.

Lemah?

Yeah, dia memang lemah. Sangat lemah, bahkan ia bisa dibilang orang terlemah. Yang kerjanya hanya bisa mencuci piring, menyuguhkan kopi dan minuman, mengepel, menyapu, mengelap, dan hal-hal rumah tangga yang lain. Ia memang diciptakan hanya untuk menjadi pelayan dan babu, bukan menjadi 'Hero' seperti tokoh utama dalam kartun yang tak sengaja ia tonton pada waktu luang.

Ia tertawa miris, saat sudut matanya mulai berair. Kalau ia memang tokoh utama, ia tidak akan merigkuk disini, dan menangis dengan cengengnya. Andai ia bisa berubah, andai ia bisa menjadi berani. Menolong orang seperti seorang 'Hero'?, beranjak dari sini saja ia tak bisa.

Cengeng?

Yeah, dia memang cengeng. Ia sudah tak perduli bila ada yang melihatnya seperti ini, meringkuk sambil menangis dan hanya bisa berharap, berharap ada sebuah keajaiban, keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya. Mungkin kalian akan berfikir dia mengidap _Skizofrenia_ yang membuatnya tak bisa membedakan antara 'Kenyataan' dan 'Halusinasi' tapi menurutnya ia tak begitu.

Ia tetap meringkuk sambil bersender pada mobil Rongsok dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, tadinya ia ingin pergi ke tempat 'Tuan'-Nya dan kembali bekerja di sana, sepulang dari Panti Asuhan. Apa yang ia lakukan di Panti Asuhan?ia disuruh oleh Tuan-nya untuk membagikan santunan pada anak-anak Yatim-Piatu. Nyatanya, saat di tengah perjalanan pulang, bagai Topan langsung menyerang dan membuat ia dan supir mobil itu terhempas dan membentur pohon besar yang sedang berada di hadapanya.

Dan itu membuat Supir pribadi Tuan-nya mengalami cedera hebat, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Ia masih bersyukur, bersyukur?Yeah, itu karna ia masih selamat dan hanya mengalami berturan kecil di Kepalanya, yang hanya mengakibatkan pusing sesaat.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, ia melihat langit masih gelap gulita yang sedang diliputi awan hitam, dan disitulah tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah bayangan besar di atas awan hitam itu. Bayangan yang sangat gelap dan membentang.

BRAK!

KRAK!

Suara benturan terjadi saat batu-batu terjatuh dari atas langit, yang sebenarnya terjatuh atau keluar dari angin Topan, yang berjatuhan ke bawah pohon, kendaraan, hewan, dan apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Ia menutup keduan matanya, takut akan ada batu yang terjatuh tepat di atasnya, tapi ia belum merasakan apapun yang membentur kepalanya.

Ia menoleh dengan hati-hati ke atas, sudah tidak ada badai. Dan saat ia menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat angin topan yang sudah menjauh. Ia bersyukur, ternyata tempat ini cukup aman. Matanya bergulir menatap aspal, ia harus bagaimana?ia sudah tak bisa berlari, ia dikepung, semuanya seperti neraka. Pasti setelah kota kecil ini hancur, akan ada berita di TV bahwa terjadi sebuah badai yang diikuti angin topan, yang melahap brutal kota ini... Pulau Rintis.

Ia mendesah pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berfikir... apa ia akan selamat?atau ia akan meninggal dengan tragis?atau... Arrrgghh... ia semakin bingung dan mengacak-ngacak surai hitam pendeknya dengan brutal.

BRUK!

"Akh!"

Ia menutup matanya saat sebuah pekikan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, saat sebuah pohon pinus besar berada tepat di atasnya, tapi ia merasa ia tak merasakan sakit, hanya rasa nyeri dibagian pipi kanannya.

Pohon Pinus besar menindih mobil rusak itu, mobil itu bahkan hampir gepeng. Dan ia membuka matanya perlahan, ia meraba pipi kananya yang terdapat goresan hampir panjang dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Walau goresannya tak terlalu dalam. Matanya bergulir menatap ranting pohon di sampingnya, dan akhirnya ia menadahkan kepalanya menatap pohon besar yang hanya tersisa 2 cm di atas kepalanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya mulai berair, ia siap untuk menangis karna ketakutan akan pohon itu yang akan jatuh menimpanya, bila mobil itu tidak bisa lagi menahannya bobot pohon besar itu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya kalut saat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mulutnya agak terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku..."

BUK!

Ia mengatupkan mulutnya kembali saat mendengar dengar dentuman keras di belakangnya, dan ternyata ada satu lagi pohon yang tumbang. Iris Hazelnut-nya mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras, dengan diiringi isak tangis kecil. Ia merasa takut, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau ada di tengah-tengah bara api?kau memilih menyerah, atau melawan?hanya ada dua pilihan. Karna bila pilihanmu salah, maka hancur sudah. Dunia memang kejam, yah.. dia tahu itu.

Ia mulai rindu masa-masa yang indah, disaat ibu tercintanya membuka sebuah buku dongeng dan menceritakan dongeng yang indah. Buku dongeng tentang seorang Ksatria yang mengalahkan seekor Naga buas. Ia perfikir... bisakah ia menjadi Ksatria?yang mampu mengalahkan seekor Naga yang bahkan bisa menghanguskan satu kota dengan satu hembusan api yang keluar dari mulutnya?ok... 'mungkin' ia memang mengidap _Skizofrenia._

"GRUAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia menutup kedua telinganya, saat sebuah gelombang suara terdengar dari langit, dan suara itu sangat keras. Awan kembali bergumpal di atas langit, lama-kelamaan semakin menebal, dan membuat langit menjadi hitam dan gelap. Suara-suara aneh seperti 'aungan' terdengar dari awan yang berkumpul itu.

Ia menjadi teringat oleh Dongeng, atau legenda yang pernah ibunya ceritakan... persis seperti ini...

Angin besar datang...

Badai terjadi...

Hujan-walau sesaat-...

Awan menghitam...

Langit gelap...

Suara-suara aneh...

Ia semakin diingatkan oleh Legenda Naga dari Tiongkok (China) yang pernah ibunya ceritakan, dulu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti Hal-hal Spiritual semacam itu. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, penglihatannya pertama kali di sambut oleh sekumpulan awan hitam yang ada di langit. Ia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Naga itu hanya ada di Tiongkok, berharap bahwa memang benar tak pernah menyasar ke Malaysia.

"NGAAAAAAAKK!"

Ia menoleh ke arah samping kiri, lebih tepatnya... mengarah pada seekor Burung, eh tidak!itu Singa!eh... bukan...

Matanya membulat saat ia melihat seekor hewan dengan tubuh Setengah Elang dari kepala sampai dada, dan setengah Singa dari dada sampai buntut. Dilihat hewan itu sedang terbang sambil mengadahkan kepala Elangnya menatap langit hitam.

Mustahil. Itu pikirnya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia langsung berdiri menjauh dari pohon pinus di atasnya, dan menatap Hewan aneh itu. Ia tak pernah melihat hewan seperti itu, tak mungkin... ini pas Halusinasi. Ia menampar pipinya cukup keras, dan meringis tertahan saat tak sengaja menampar luka goresnya. Ternyata bukan mimpi... Tunggu!tadi dia berfikir kalau ia ber-Halusinasi, dan sekarang ia berfikir bahwa ia ber-Mimpi?

"NGAAAAAAK!"

Ia menoleh ke arah samping kanan, terlihat seekor burung dengan bulu yang terang berwarna: merah, orange, dan kuning, seperti api. Matanya tercengang saat burung itu terbang ke samping Hewan setengah Elang dan Singa itu. Mata burung itu yang berwarna merah mengkilatnya seperti memancarkan kebencian saat matanya menatap langit hitam di atas.

"Pho-Phoenix?"

Matanya berbinar menatap burung cantik itu, sang burung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Sang burung menatap sebentar atau mengisyaratkan pada hewan setengah Elang dan Singa itu.

Ia tersenyum, ia tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan burung legendaris itu... tapi tunggu!ini semakin aneh. Pertama ada hewan setengah Elang dan Singa, sekarang... ada Hewan Mitologi semacam Phoenix. Kalian tahu, PHOENIX!#dicaps

Sang burung manatap dia sebentar, matanya yang berwarna merah menyala menatapnya dengan tenang. Hewan setengah Elang dan Singa itu terbang dengan sayap Elangnya dan pergi dari situ. Sang burung berdominasi merah itu terbang dan duduk di hadapan, membuat dia menjadi takut setengah mati... takut dirinya akan mati di makan burung itu, tapi untunglah Phoenix tidak memakan daging.

"Aku bukan Phoenix... Aku Firebird!"

Ia tercengang, dan hampir saja ia ingin pingsan seketika, tapi tubuhnya hanya bergetar ketakutan. _Burung itu bicara?_ itu yang ada di pikirannya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkram baju Maidnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi ia berusaha berfikir, apa itu Firebird?ia tak pernah mendengar nama seperti itu.

"Yang tadi itu... Griffin!"

Ia tercengang, matanya membulat. Burung itu memang bisa bicara!sungguh menakjupkan. Tapi terkesan menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Matanya bergulir kesamping dan tak sengaja menatap mobil-mobil rusak dan hancur yang bertaburan di jalan sunyi itu. Matanya terasa perih saat mengingat kenyataan pahit yang ia alami, ia menjadi mengingat bagaimana badai datang menghancurkan kota ini, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh dan janggal... hembusan angin semakin menguat dari arah Barat. Petir masih menyambar-nyambar di langit, ia tersenyum kecut.

"Aku... Boboiboy..."

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N: Yaku memang dari dulu suka banget yang namanya Phoenix!eheh... maaf prolog ini Phoenix belum muncul. Itu karena ini hanya permulaan... dan tokoh utama di sini adalah Boboiboy!dan Phoenix itu... yang akan dicari mereka. Jadi... eh!nanti jadi SPOILER!kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya~harus tunggu ch. depan#maksa

Ini juga terinspirasi dari PenName temen ^^ dan karna kebetulan Yaku emang dari dulu suka Phoenix, jadi Yaku bikin aja~#plak

Adududududuhhh~Yaku utangnya tambah yah?

Readers: IYA!

Yaku: Ehehehe... Piece!

Readers: HUH! bukannya lanjutin cerita yang lain malah bikin yang baru!

Yaku: Hiks... maaf... ngomong-ngomong tadinya ini mau di publish kemaren, karna tiba-tiba connection ERROR dan SETENGAH cerita ini yang berisi 1000 WORDS ILANG!#biasaajawoy  
pas itu Yaku putus asa... merasa tak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Yaku ampe nangis kejer!dan marah-marah gak jelas, sampe Bunda marahin Yaku dan suruh tidur... dan bilang.

"Makanya, apa-apa itu SAVE dulu... sedikit-sedikit SAVE dulu.. biar nanti beban yang ilangnya gak bakal banyak... dan itu ilang salah kamu... malah ngambek-ngambek. harusnya kamu itu intropeksi diri..."

dan akhirnya Yaku kena ceramah yang sangat panjang dari Ibunda tercinta#plak

duh, jadi curhat yah#emangiye

heheheheheehehehe...hwaahahahahahah... khakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhakhkahkah...#ditabokkebanyakatnbacot

Kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')


End file.
